


Relic seeking in the Soul Sanctum

by greatrenown



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatrenown/pseuds/greatrenown
Summary: Lemm finds a new love
Relationships: Relic Seeker Lemm/Soul Master | Soul Tyrant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	Relic seeking in the Soul Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a joke fic and I hope reading it brings you agony as much as writing it brought me unbridled joy

"And just who are you." Lemm quirked a brow at the massive bug in the doorway. He had entered the Soul Sanctum in search of any historical information he could obtain. Lemm was known for being a history nerd in high school.

"They call me the Soul Master, on account of my mastery of Soul." The cicada replied, his voice gruff and yet regal. "This is my house, the Soul Sanctum."

"Well it fucking sucks." Lemm retorted sharply, feeling particularly sour about all the times he had nearly died just trying to go up to the next god damn floor. Some kinda fuckin house!

"That's rude. What are you even doing here." It came out as more of a demand than a question, something that should have been far more imposing than it was to Lemm. 

"I'm doing research for my history paper. It's 30 years late but it's fine. The Teacher gave me an indefinite extension on the deadline."

"Is that so?"

"YEs." Lemm nodded with complete and utter sincerity.

"And what exactly is the subject of this history assignment?"

"Hallownest and how much everybody here sucks major beans. I need to collect artifacts for my presentation. I'll buy them off of you, I'm rich as shit."

"I see." Soul Master hummed, his wide expression becoming something far more contemplative. He was either considering this very carefully, or thinking about the chocolate milk he had with breakfast this morning.  
Truth be told, it was both.

"Ok."

"Ok. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"My back itches."

"...I'm sorry to hear about your terrible affliction." Lemm quirked a brow in a very Lemm-like manner. "You should get that looked at."

"I know."

What followed was seven hours of awkward silence. Lemm stared at Soul Master, Soul Master stared at Lemm. Awkwardly. So very awkwardly. There were no words to adequately describe it.

"So..."

"Oh yeah. I know a lot about this kingdom's history, I was here for it."

"Omg...." Lemm fanned himself.

"We should kiss about it."

"Yeas..."

And then they kissed. The end


End file.
